This application relates generally to an overhead sign hanging system. An exemplary embodiment of the invention relates primarily to sign displays in retail stores to provide merchandise price and other information to consumers. More particularly, the present application concerns a more facile and efficient overhead hanging sign system that suspends a sign over the merchandise on a wire that allows for less visual clutter from the system, easier installation of a sign and prevents sag of the wire, resulting in increased sales, more effective use of resources such as employee time and reduced costs.
While traditional overhead hanging sign systems exist, enhancements to their efficiency and utilization remain to be realized. For example, currently used in “big box” stores is an overhead sign hanging system that utilizes upright support posts attached to weighted platforms comprised of wrapping a line such as monofilament fishing line around the top of one support post, tying a knot and stretching the line across to another such upright post then again wrapping and knotting the line in the same fashion (See FIG. 1). However, over time the line sags requiring undue effort and time to untie, re-stretch and re-rig the line. Another example includes a similar support system involving a wire stretched between turnbuckles attached on the opposing support posts (See FIG. 2). The wire is stretched by hand as taut as possible using the second turnbuckle as the final stretch. That system requires special tools and needs approximately fifteen minutes to complete. In both of these examples, the process must be repeated with a new wire each time the t-posts are moved or the sign wire sags. The present application overcomes that problem by providing an easier method to tighten the line and remove the sag using a reel assembly with replacement line and a mechanism to turn the reel assembly, thus tightening the line.